


A teenager in love

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Lemons, M/M, Yaoi, everyone is gay bc y not, i dont know what else to put, mostly steve/pony, mpreg soon, pony likes steve, teenag pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be amazing, and it can be a pain. especially for ponyboy curtis, whom has fallen in love with steve randle. once steve and pony get together, their romance leads to something none of them ever expected. Something that changes steve and ponyboys lives. how will everyone deal with it? and how are steve and ponyboy going to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so This is the first time i am ever sharing one of my stories ive ever written. well, on here. and don't be too harsh with me because i just wrote this within a short period of time so dont expect it to be great. i think its decent enough for now though. and by the way, I don't know who to ship soda with so leave some suggestions maybe because i dont know if i should put him with sherri or curly. or someone else if you would like. so leave down some ideas so i can maybe improve the story. thanks :)

    Today was just terrible for me. I had to get lectured multiple times for falling asleep in class. Then i forgot to study for my history test. And worst of all, I had to suffer watching my crush talk to and flirt with other people. But why do i even care? He thinks of me as nothing but some annoying tag along. Why must i have to fall in love with Randle. Steve Randle. Of all people. I hate that I am falling for that idiot. He's such a jerk too. Anyway, I was just about to enter my house, when two-bit put me into a headlock, "Hey two-bit lemme go!" I told him. He laughed and gave me a noogie before letting me go. "How ya doin ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked. I fixed my hair then replied, "Good i guess." I said tiredly. And Two-bit seemed to notice. "Whats goin on?" he asked. I really didn't wanna tell him the full situation. such as, the thing about steve.

The last thing i want is for anyone to find out about how I feel about steve. "Uh, I forgot to study for one of my tests today, and got lectured a few times for falling asleep." I explained to him. He raised his brow, "ya sure?" "Yeah, I am. Just tired that's all." I said, and walked into the house, two-bit following inside. Two went to watch the tv, I went into the kitchen for something to drink. "Ya know where dar is at?" Two-bit asked from the living room. "He said he was going out with some old friends after work." "Aw dang." he replied. I rolled my eyes and closed the fridge. Two-bit can't keep his hands off darry, and I think it's for the best, that darry ain't home tonight. I wonder if johnny is gonna come by later.

I was putting my stuff away for school, when I heard the front door open and sodapop yelling that he was home. I went downstairs and greeted soda, and of course. of course. steve. he was right behind soda, looking at the paper. "hey pone. how ya doin?" "Im fine, just tired." I said, with a fluttery feeling slowly forming in my stomach. Steve looked up at me for a moment then went back to reading. My face must have been red as heck since soda seemed to be staring a bit with a look of concern. "Your face is pretty red pone, you okay?" I stuttered, "Y-yeah, I guess. uh, im gonna go get some air." and I walked out the door. I started walking to the lot to check if maybe johnny was there. I need to talk about this with him.

  As I approached the lot, I saw johnny sitting against the fence drawing in the dirt. "Johnny! hey." I called out to him, as i jogged over. He looked up and half smiled at me. "Hey." he greeted back. I sat next to him. " what's goin on?" Johnny asked. "I need to talk to you." I told him. " 'bout what?" he asked, looking at me with his dark eyes. "Don't make fun of me for this. or tell anyone. got it?" I told him. "I won't i promise. can't be that bad can't it?" he promised, listening to what i was going to say. "It is bad. okay... I don't know how to explain this. I'll just get straight to it. alright. I, like... steve. "I spat out. Johnny stared at me slightly wide eyed, "Steve? but you hate each other." "I know! i just do. I mean, i like him alot johnny." I said, tossing a pebble. "well, its a bit of a surprise that its steve, but I wont say a word to anyone."

"Thanks johnny." "No problem. can I tell you somethin too?" johnny asked me, looking away. "Yeah." "Alright. I like someone too... but there is no point if they are probably not gonna even feel the same way." Johnny admitted, making circles in the dirt with a stick. "Let me guess, It's Dallas?" I asked, looking at him. I could see a blush form across the darker boys face. "Yeah..." he said quietly. "Why do you say he won't feel the same way?" I asked curiously, "I mean you two are pretty close. Steve is the one that won't for sure like me back. He hates me." I said to johnny, who was now looking at me. "well, you never know. but i aint dally's type anyway. He don't see me that way." Johnny added. "well, i still think you have a better chance with Dally than me with steve." i said ripping a leaf i found into little pieces. "maybe, i aint gonna tell him though." Johnny said, leaning against the fence and looking up at the sky. I joined him, and we both stayed silent like that for a while. then we got up and headed back to my house. 

"I hope steve isn't here still." I said, breaking the silence between us. we walked up to the front porch, "Just dont pay attention to em." Johnny said, opening the front door. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I was relieved to see that steve wasn't there. Two-bit, Dallas, and Darry were here though, Two and Dallas in the living room and Darry looking through the mail. "Hey Darry." I greeted my brother. He looked up at me, "Hey ponyboy." He replied and went back to looking through the mail. Johnny went over to the couch and sat next to Dallas. "Hey johnny." Dallas said, "Hey dal." Johnny said back, Keeping a bit of a distance from Dallas and not looking at the other boy. I went to sit on the floor next to Two-bit and everyone awkwardly watched tv for a while. occasionally i'd look back at Johnny and Dallas and see the older boy frowning a bit at johnny, noticing the raven haired boys weird behavior. But shrugged and went back to watching the tv biting on a thumbnail. I had a feeling Dallas would find out about Johnny.


	2. falling in love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soda is sick, and finds out about ponys feelings towards steve. and soda explains love to pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the chapter, im gonna get to the good parts next chapter! And by the way any feedback is welcome in the comments. and sorry if this chapter isn't all that great but i am getting there.

   the next morning soda wasn't feeling good. He was stayin home today from work. I was up making breakfast, and the front door slammed. I figured it was Two-bit. but it wasn't. "Ey soda!" a recognizable voice called. Steve. why now. It's only me that's up this morning, Darry left earlier this morning. I already started getting butterflies. "H-He aint feelin good this morning." I said a little loudly so he could hear me from the kitchen. "aw damn." Steve said, and came into the kitchen. He passed me and went to look in the fridge, "I'm hungry." he muttered. As he had passed me, his arm brushed against mine, and a shiver went down my spine. I turned the stove a little higher to cook my eggs. I turned to see steve looking into the fridge, and he had his work shirt unbuttoned, so I was able to see his muscular form. I soon caught myself staring at him. I snapped out of it and stuttered, "T-There is leftover chocolate cake in the back of the fridge." "oh." was all he said, then he grabbed a slice and looked at me, "Thanks ponyboy." and walked out the kitchen. For a moment I could of swore I saw a small smile on Steve's face. I finished making me and Sodas breakfast, and took his plate into the bedroom. I handed him his plate and he placed it onto his lap, "thanks pone." he said, "Welcome" I replied sitting next to him. The door to the bedroom opened and steve had appeared, "Im gonna head off to work now soda, hope ya get better," He shifted awkwardly behind the door, "Bye...pone" and rushed out the door. I blushed really hard, and looked down to hide it. I could feel Sodas eyes on me and knew that he noticed. This time, he said something about it. I wish he didn't, I mean, it's gonna be awkward. Except for when i talked with Johnny, because I wanted to talk to him about it. "so, is there something i should know about you?" Soda asked, and i can tell he's smirking without even having to look at him. "Why do you say that?" I asked, still not facing him. He chuckled and took a bite of his eggs, "Ya like him don't you?" he said. I didn't say anything for a moment trying to think of an excuse. "No, i just thought of something." I spat out rapidly. "Yeah, i wonder what that  _something_ is huh ponyboy?" He said teasingly, nudging my shoulder. "Shut up soda!" I shot back embarrassed, and Soda just laughed. 

 "C'mon soda it ain't funny." I whined. "Alright, Alright, I'm done." Soda ruffled pony's hair and took a drink of his glass of milk he had. "Your not gonna tell anyone about it right?" I asked soda in a serious tone. He turned to look at me, "why would i do that? of course i wont tell no one bout it. or steve. I promise." He reached his hand out for me, "shake on it." and we both shook hands. "I wouldn't go around tellin' people about who my little brother likes. I aint that mean." I smiled and went back to finishing off my breakfast with Soda, then cleaned up and let him rest in the room. I went into the living room to see if Two-bit was here  yet so i could get a ride to school. And he was, so I can atleast make it even if 'm a little late. "You ready kid?" He asked, And i nodded and grabbed my things and we headed out the door into his truck. Once i reached the school, I hurried in and rushed to first period. luckily, i made it just before the bell rang. And with that, i went on with the rest of my school day.

 

_Later on that night..._

 

I was getting ready for bed, and putting the rest of my things away when soda entered the room. "How ya feelin' now?" I asked him, grabbing my pajama shirt. He yawned and fell onto his side of the bed, "Ugh, better I guess." I put on my pajama shirt, and got into bed. "That's good." I replied, and Soda turned to turn off the lamp, and darkness fell over the room. the only light coming from outside the window through the blinds. I lay there for a moment, before turning to soda, "Hey soda? can i ask you somethin?" I whispered. He turned around to face me, "Yeah pone, what's up?" He answered me. "H-how, do you... how do you like, know that your in love with someone?" I asked shyly. soda chuckled, and shuffled under the covers a bit. "Well pone, i guess everyone has different thoughts on what it is. For me though, or for most people i guess... It's when, Lemme think." and he paused for a moment before speaking again, "So, It can be when there is a certain person, makes you feel some sort of way you know? Like, nothing else can compare to them, and they are everything to you. Just thinkin' about them, or seeing them, hearing their name can make you smile. Being in love with someone you know you wanna spend the rest of your life with. Someone who is there for you in good and bad times, accepts you, and Loves and cares for you. Or just admiring the littlest things they do. That's kinda how I see it. someone that makes you happy and stuff." Soda explained, and I thought Bout it for a moment. "why'd you ask?" Soda asked.  "Just curious ya know. " Soda looked at me for a moment, "Is that how you feel about steve? he asked. "Well, kinda. Not entirely. I wouldn't say it's love. But i like him alot." I replied, and i pulled the covers over me. He smiled softly, "Well maybe you will fall in love one day." he said, and drifted off to sleep. I thought for a while before going to sleep: maybe i was falling in love with steve. For now though, I wasn't gonna think about it too much. I don't think i should start getting stressed over love. Or the small smiles steve gives me, or the way he looks at me every now and then with a spark of something in his eye, How he hasn't complained much lately about me tagging along. It was then, a thought crossed my mind. Did steve maybe like me? wait, no. can't be. Im just overthinking and making everything he does seem like he does it purposely and that he likes me because i Like him alot. Im such an idiot. Steve Randle doesen't like me. And he never will. because to him im just some annoying tag along. 


	3. Getting his attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony tries to get steve's attention, and it doesen't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like this was a shit chapter. and im so sorry for the wait, I was busy and coming up with ideas. But I do apologize for the wait, enjoy. and i will hopefully, not take so long in the future. Sorry if its short too, i kinda had trouble with this chapter

   "Soda, can I ask you something?" Ponyboy asked his older brother, as he stepped into the bedroom they both shared. Soda sat up in his bed and smiled, "sure pone, what is it?" Ponyboy closed the door behind him, and sat on the chair by the desk. "Okay, so... How do you get the attention of someone you like?" He asked shyly, fidgeting with his fingers. soda chuckled and then sighed, "Oh pone, you really want to get his attention?" "W-well yeah...He isn't gonna notice me if I don't do anything. So like some sort of hints i could give without saying straight up that i like him." Ponyboy explained, and soda thought for a moment. "Um. I actually don't know. I'd have ta ask him what get's his attention. It really depends on the person i guess. Maybe you could make yourself look-not fancier-but like...wear more cologne or something? like add a little something to be more noticable than what you usually do I guess. But nothin to different ya know?" They were silent for a second before soda spoke again, "That was a really bad tip. sorry pone." he apologized. "It's fine actually. Maybe ill try something out." ponyboy grinned and walked out the room. "I really hope it's not anything too over the top." Soda said to himself, before going back to his nap. Pony went into the bathroom and greased his hair a bit more to make it look nicer, and added a bit of cologne. He went into his room and put on another pair of jeans that were just washed. Once he changed, he walked into the living room and sat onto the couch to Watch some tv. None of the rest of the gang was at the house currently. Darry and Two-bit went out for the evening, and Dally and johnny and steve were out doing things as far as pony knew. Not much long after, steve walked through the door. Ponyboy turned too look at him, and blushed. "Hey steve..." ponyboy said quietly. Steve said hi back, and sat on the couch next to pony. "Where's sodapop at?" he asked. "um, he's layin down..." pony said, looking away from steve. Ponyboy sat up from the couch and turned to look at steve. "Want anything to drink?" He asked, Steve looked at ponyboy a little weird, "uh, sure." he replied. "Alright." ponyboy turned, and walked into the kitchen swaying his hips a bit. Steve stared as ponys hips swayed, and his eyes landed onto his rear as he bent over to reach a beer in the fridge. Steve watched as pony closed the fridge and turned to face steve, with a bottle opener and beer. They made eye contact, and didn't break contact till pony handed steve the objects in his hands and sat down. Steve felt electricity go through him when his hand touched ponys.

Pony propped his arm onto the arm of the couch and rested his chin in his hand, and tilted his head a bit to the side. He continued to watch tv hoping steve would maybe take notice. After a few moments, Steve took a sip of his beer and looked at the younger boy next to him, and took notice of the scent of cologne ponyboy was wearing. Pony still was holding the same pose watching the tv. Steve examined every inch of ponys face, and then his eyes wandered to the rest of ponyboys physique. Ponyboy felt steves eyes on him, and tried not to smile. Steve was staring at pony's legs, and took a swig of his beer. Steve kept staring, and didn't notice that soda walked in and pony and soda were looking at Steve. "Hey, steve. why ya lookin' at my little brother?" Soda said smirking, and Steve immediately looked away when soda spoke. "I ain't looking at him, I-I gotta head out." And with that, Steve rushed out the door. "sodaaa..." Pony complained, and got up going after Steve. "Hey steve! wait." Pony called out, and steve stopped and looked over his shoulder at the younger boy jogging over to him. "Whaddya want?" Steve said, in a stern voice. "Why are you leavin?" the younger boy asked, looking at steve. " 'cause I am." Is all steve said. Ponyboy gulped, "You don't have to go ya know..." he said, blushing a bit, and looking around. "Why don't ya want me to go?" Steve asked, turning around all the way. "I dunno...Im bored." Was all pony could think of. "Since when do you wanna be around me?" "I don't hate you completely you know..." Pony said turning around, "Just forget it." and walking back to the house. Steve watched ponyboy for a moment, then walked away. "What the hell is up with that kid lately?" Steve said to himself, and heading back home. 

_Steve POV_

I swear to god, things been weird lately, i thought. I made it to my house, and opened the door, dad wasn't home. That was good. I walked inside, and started headin' to my room upstairs. I need to lie down or somethin. I can't believe my dumbass did that. But I don't know why I even did it. I feel so weird right now. like, i feel bad about somethin? But what am I even supposed  to feel bad about. I didn't do nothin'. It can't be about ponyboy, and how he wanted me to stay. Can't be. that was embarassing what soda did. I ain't stayin'. But it''s not like I even like pony. The kid looks good, like Soda and Darry. But pony is different, a little. Like, he has these soft pink lips, pale skin, and nice build... Steve randle what the hell. Stop it. Maybe it's the beer. Yeah, thats it. the beer. Just the beer. You dont like pony, he's annoying and just follows soda around. Me and Ponyboy can't be together. 

_End of POV_

 

"Pone! c'mon open the door." Soda begged his younger brother, who still refused to open the door. "Go away! It's all your fault." Pony shot at his brother, shoving his head back into the pillow. "Pone c'mon i didn't mean it alright. Just open the door, please. Don't be like this." "No." "Ponyboy If you don't open this door right now im gonna make Darry talk to ya when he get's home." Soda threatened, and waited to see if anything would happen. A minute later, The bedroom door clicks, and Pony opens the door, and goes back to laying on the bed. Soda closes the door behind him, and sits next to pony on the bed. "Ponyboy, why are you mad?" Soda asked. "Because you made steve leave, and it was working. That was embarassing soda." Pony sniffed, "He hates me. He was bein a jerk to me again when i tried to talk to him. Why am i even botherin anymore. It won't even happen." Soda felt guilt wash over him. He didn't want this to happen. He hated that ponyboy was hurting real bad because of it. "Pone, I really am sorry. I don't want you to be upset like this alright, now stop being so negative. It was just a bad start. Keep trying pone, don't stop if you really want him." Soda apologized, and pony rolled over to face soda, "Yeah, i guess... Im sorry for blaming it on you." "It's alright." Soda said, pulling pony into a hug. The two fell asleep, and Pony woke up to loud noises coming from another room. "What the heck is that noise..." He groaned, and sat in his bed. He listened for a moment before a loud moan was heard, and realizing what the noise was. "Eww, not again." Pony groaned, and rolling over in his bed with a pillow over his head. "Two and Darry do this every time they go on a date I swear." Pony complained, before trying to go back to sleep. He also wondered how Soda could even sleep through all their noise, because right now, that's what pony wished he could do. He did not want to hear those noises. 


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas and Johnny are at the lot and have a conversation that leads to confessions between the two.

Johnny POV  
I was sittin' at the lot that night takin' a drag from my smoke. It was kinda cold, and my jacket sure wasn't helpin' much. My parents were fightin again, and I didn't wanna be home when they were doin that. I didn't wanna bother Darry either. It's fine in the lot actually, it aint that bad. You get used to it I guess. Couldn't find Dally earlier, don't know where he's at. Maybe Buck's or somethin', I dunno. Hung out with pone a bit earlier, But he still ain't too happy apparently. He told me 'bout what happend with him and Steve. I feel bad for 'em. Hopefully somethin like that don't happen between me and Dally. But I don't think Dally would do somethin like that to me. He don't hate me or anything, or like me in the way i do. I wish he did, and that he could tell me. I'd never be able to tell him. I sighed and took another drag of my cig, and leaned further back into the seat. I closed my eyes and stayed like that for a while.   
I heard someone walkin by the lot, and I turned to see who it was, hopin it wasn't a Soc at the same time. It was Dally, he was comin over to me. I already felt real nervous, and he was probably gonna end up sittin down next to me. I didn't mind, it's just, I get real nervous thats all. "Hey Johhny, how ya doin' man?" He asked me, as he sat down. "F-Fine, and you?" I stuttered. "Like shit. Buck and I got in a fight and he kicked me out so I can't stay there tonight." He explained, making himself more comfortable on the seat. "Got a cig Johnny?" He asked me, after searching his pockets. "U-Uh, yeah I do..." I told him, and I pulled one outta my pocket and handed it to him. "Thanks Johnnycake." He lit the cig and leaned back into the seat. I still kept my distance from Dal and sat kinda weird.   
End of POV  
Dallas and Johnny were quiet, and didn't say or do anything at the lot. They both stared into the sky, for a while. Johnny shifted a bit awkardly and kept his hands in his lap not wanting to be near Dallas. He was blushing, and looked in the other direction the whole time, avoiding Dallas. Dallas picked up on it, and spoke up "Why are you actin all weird?" Johnny looked at the ground and his eyes wandered quickly. "I-I ain't actin weird." the younger boy spat out rather quickly, still not facing Dally. "Don't lie, you are. Like, really weird man. Why you been like that lately?" Dally insisted, leaning in a bit to Johnny making him gulp. "Your blushing. hah, why is that Johnny?" The older boy teased. "I change my mind, Dallas is a jerk." Johnny thought to himself. "Cut it out Dal." He told Dallas, "It's nothin'. why would you care anyway." Dallas looked at johnny for a second, and huffed. "Wow, alright. Maybe, because I'm your friend. Why can't I know what's wrong?" Dallas sat waiting for Johnny to say something to him. "C'mon Johnny." Johnny started to get nervous. "I cant just tell him. No, I can't. It's gonna be embarassing. Heck, he probably don't even like me. I just feel like runnin away right now. But then Dallas will never leave me alone. Damn." Johnny thought, really not wanting to get to telling Dallas what was really going on with him. Johnny wondered if he should just lie, but then he shook it off since Dally would know it's a lie.   
"I can't tell you..." Johnny said, turning fully away from Dally. "Whaddya mean you can't tell me?" Dallas asked, moving a bit closer to Johnny. Johhny was getting nervous, " 'Cause I can't okay...Your gonna hate me if I told you anyway." Dally was confused now at this point, and rather curious about the situation. "Oh really? It's thaaat terrible? I think Im getting scared." Dally said sarcastically, making Johnny a bit upset. Johnny turned to Dallas, face red, "Dal stop it. I ain't tellin you. Leave me alone man." he told him shakily. Dallas and Johnny stared at each other for a moment. Johnny couldn't move, and Dally just stared. Their staring contest went on for a moment. Dallys gaze was so intense, Johnny felt Dallas could read every single thought going through his mind. Dallas chuckled, and Johnny gulped. "W-what?" he asked. "Nothin." was all Dallas said, and then he pulled Johnny closer to him and pressed his lips against the younger boys. Johnny was kind of in awe at what Dallas did, But nonetheless he kissed Dallas back. The kiss was passionate, but not rough. Dallas put his hand under Johnnys chin and opened his mouth gently, and let his tongue enter. Dallas explored Johnnys mouth with his tongue, and Their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually They both parted panting. Johnny wiped the saliva from his lip, and looked at Dally, flushed.  
"Why did you do that..." Johnny asked quietly, still a bit shocked. "Because I love you. You weren't gonna say it, so I did." Dallas admited, and Johnny relaxed a bit. "...How did you know?" Johnny asked, messing with the hem of his jacket. "Johnny, all I had to do was look at you. It was all over your face when you finally looked at me." "oh..." Johnny muttered. Dallas half smiled at the younger boy, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Johnny smiled when they parted, "I love you too Dally." Johnny lay on Dallas chest, and they both fell asleep in the lot together that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry. Anyway, heres the fourth chapter. I know I havent talked about Johnny and Dally much so far but I only had ideas for a chapter with them in it. I am still trying to figure out how to write the next one with Ponyboy.


	5. He feels the same way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony finds out about Steve feeling the same way, except, it wasn't in the way he wanted it to be...

When Johnny woke the next day, he found himself alone in the lot. "Dally must've left not that long ago." Johnny said to himself, getting up slowly and straightening up his clothes. He decided to make his way to the curtis house, and maybe get something to eat. As he walked down the street, he saw Dallas walking in his direction. "Hey Johnny!" Dallas called after him, and jogged over to him. "Hey dal" Johnny said back, and Dallas turned the other boys chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Where'd you go this mornin'?" Johnny asked the older boy. "I stopped at the curtis place. Didn't wanna wake ya up." Dallas explained, smiling and kissing Johnny once more, and walking back to the Curtis household with Johnny.   
"Soda I dont wanna go out there!" Pony whined to his older brother, who tried to get him out of his room. "Pony, you can't keep hiding away whenever Steves over alright? You can't stay in here all day. Now come on and get out." Soda begged, getting annoyed that his brother never wanted to leave when Steve was over. The incident with Steve really bothered pony and he didn't wanna see Steve ever again. "Pone, god dammit." Soda cursed, and walked out the shared room. "I don't know why he cares if i stay here all the time. I ain't doin nothin wrong." Pony said to himself, and lay down on his bed. "he doesen't understand." Pony closed his eyes, and tried to got to sleep since there was nothing to do. He hadn't been like that for long though because there was a knock at the door. "What is it?" he asked a little harsh, thinking it was Soda again. "It's Johnny." Replied the voice behind the door. "Come in." Johnny slid into the room and closed the door behind him, and he was smiling. "Whats up with you smilin?" Pony asked as Johnny sat next to him on the bed. "Nothin really..." Johnny said, fiddling with his fingers. "Your lyin', you wouldn't be smiling that much for nothin." Johnny, looked at ponyboy for a second then back to his hands, "Alright...So uh, Dally and me..." He trailed off. "What about you and Dally?" Pony asked, waiting for a reply. "turns out that he loves me. He kissed me last night." Johnny revealed, and Pony felt jealousy wash over him. It wasn't fair that Johnny had someone that loved him back and didn't hate him. "That's great Johnny, hope your happy." Pony spoke harshly, and turned onto his side facing away from Johnny. Johnny was taken back by this, "Hey, what's wrong with you Ponyboy? Why you bein' such a jerk now?" he asked, frowning at Ponyboy. "I ain't I just said that I hope your happy with your new boyfriend. Must be great."  
Johnny was mad at this point, and he hardly ever got mad at anyone. But Ponyboy was really being rude to him and Johnny didn't like it one bit. "Look Ponyboy, I know your mad about what happend with you and Steve, but you don't gotta take it out on me alright. geez and I thought you would maybe be happy for me. What happened last night was the happiest moment of my life Ponyboy. Someone important to me said they loved me." Johnny shot back voice cracking, and his eyes starting to water a bit. Pony turned around and sat on his knees, "And that's great Johnny, because you know what? that aint ever gonna happen to me, because that someone doesen't like me back! he hates me dammit! and that's all he'll ever do. Hate me." Pony nearly shouted his words, and was now crying. Johnny pulled his best friend into a hug, and listened to his sobs. "Hey pone it's alright, stop sayin all those things." the older boy assured his friend. "No it's not. No it's not. Im overreacting about all this. I hate all of this. It never hurt as bad when he acted like that to me before, but now it does. It hurts alot Johnny." Pony said between sobs.  
"Im sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to say everything I said, I just got upset." Pony said, calming down. "It's alright, I get it. Atleast you apologized." Johnny rubbed Ponys shoulder and pony sat up wiping his eyes. There was a knock on the door along with a voice, "Hey you guys alright in there?" it was Darry's voice on the other side. "Yeah, were okay." Johnny replied to Darry, and rested his head against the headboard. "Hey pone?" "Yeah Johnny." " Don't get too upset if things don't end up how you wanted with Steve. It'll be okay. If you need to talk you can always come to me." Johnny told pony, before closing his eyes, and slowly drifting to sleep. "Thanks Johnny." Pony thanked, and fell asleep soon after next to Johnny.

_Later on that night_...

"Hey soda." "Yeah Steve?" "Is Ponyboy hiding out in his room all the time cause of what happened or somethin?" Steve asked, taking a swig from his beer. "yeah, he's real embarassed I guess." Soda replied, keeping his eyes on the television. Steve thought for a moment.  _Maybe the kid did like me or somethin'. But I can't just ask him straight up. I know Soda ain't gonna tell me,_  Steve thought. "Should I apologize maybe." steve said. Soda looked at Steve for a moment then spoke, " _You_ , wanna apologize? To my brother? Why all of a sudden do you wanna be nice to him?" he said a bit taken back. "What so I can't apologize or somethin' now? I just feel bad since you been upset about it lately." Steve defended, standing up and turning away taking a sip of his beer. "You sure your feeling bad about me? You haven't been asking about me the past few days about how I was doin, it was just you askin about how Ponyboy is feelin. You keep talkin about him here and there." Soda argued, and Steve turned to look at him, "Well maybe I just thought I was too harsh on him." He said. Soda didn't say anything for a moment, neither did Steve. Soda looked down then back at Steve, "You feel the same way about him don't you." He said. Steve kept silent, and looked Soda up and down, "I dont." he answered. Soda didn't believe his best friend. "Steve, I know your lyin." "No I ain't dammit. Why does it matter if i do or not?" Soda huffed, "I don't know Steve, maybe the fact that my brother is hurting because you were bein a dick to him about how he feels. And now your worried about him and always bringing him up." he shot back. "Alright fine! I like him okay? Are you happy now?" Steve shouted. "Then why do you deny it"? Soda asked, Steve opened his mouth to speak, but looked passed where Soda was standing, and then back to Soda with a look of hurt in his eyes before walking out the door. "Steve." Soda called, and sighed before turning around to see that Ponyboy was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Pone, how long you been there?" Soda asked his brother. "He felt the same way this whole time..." Ponyboy whispered.  _He felt the same way...But now he's mad at Soda._ Pony thought. "Im sorry Soda. It's my fault you guys were fighting." Soda's expression saddened, "Pone it isn't your fault alright? I just... You know how Steve is. And I tried to talk to him about it. But I guess i didn't start it off the right way. It's none of your fault ponyboy. Besides, you know how Steve gets sometimes." Soda reassured his younger brother, and Pony nodded half smiling. "yeah, i guess. He is stubborn." Soda chuckled, "Yeah, he sure is. Now get to bed alright, It's late. And i'll sleep on the couch tonight and have Johnny stay in our bed." Soda informed, and they both got themselves settled for the night.

 

_Steve POV_

I swear Soda, why can't ya just leave it. You just had to keep goin at it. And My dumbass shouted that i liked ponyboy and he was right there the whole time. Now I can't deny anything, because they know. Tonight sucked. I don't know how Ponyboy reacted after I left. He probably hates me even more now. But then again that's what I'm best at, screwing things up. hah. Damn im tired, I don't wanna think about any more of this tonight. I guess i can try to think of something to say to him...

_End of POV_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I now have a chapter about Steve and Pony, And i know it isn't much but I did still have trouble trying to think of what to write.


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Pony finally confess to each other and things escalate.

Ponyboy woke after many failed attempts by Soda to try and wake him for school. "Finally pone, gee you must be real tired or somethin'! " Soda exclaimed and he grabbed his hat off his dresser and put it on his head. "I am. I just wanna stay in bed all day." Ponyboy said, getting out of his bed. "Now hurry up were gonna be real late so you won't have time for breakfast." Soda explained, and walked out the bedroom. Pony looked at the clock which read 7:46 and Ponyboy rushed to get dressed as fast as he could. He fixed his hair as best as he could and grabbed his stuff making his way out the door. As he turned the corner of the hallway he bumped into Steve. They both stared at each other for a moment, and Steve had this look in his eyes. Pony flushed, and became anxious. Then Darry interrupted the moment, "Ponyboy c'mon were gonna be late." Ponyboy stuttered quickly, "U-uh I gotta go." and he hurried past steve and went out the door. "you ready Steve?" Sodapop asked, walking pass his best friend. "Yeah." Steve said following. As Pony got into the car, he looked out of the window, I need to talk to Steve.  
Ponyboy and Johnny were now at school, and Pony had been looking everywhere for Steve. All day he searched the school for Steve that day. He couldn't find him anywhere. "Man Johnny, where is he? I know he's here today obviously." Pony said, walking up to his locker and opening it. "I really need to talk to him, I can't let this go, maybe I can have a chance if I talk to him..." As Ponyboy continued rambling, Johnny looked behind his friend to notice that there was someone turning the corner, Steve. But when steve looked in their direction, he stopped and stared for a moment at the other two, then turned the other way. "I swear where could he be man? Hey, are you listening?" Johnny looked back quickly at Ponyboy, "U-uh yeah man Im listening." He said, eyes glancing behind Pony a few times. Ponyboy turned around to look where Johnny was looking and turned back to face him when he saw nothing. "What are you lookin at Johnny?" "I don't know..." Johnny replied looking down a bit. "You sure?" Ponyboy asked curiously, and closed his locker. The two heard the bell go off and decided to head to their next class. The rest of the day went on as usual, and Ponyboy no longer felt like bothering to look for Steve. But eventually he would see Steve again, but he wanted to talk in Private.  
"Ponyboy, how come you wanna see Steve so bad? What's goin on?" Johnny asked following Pony back to the curtis house. "It's about what happend last night between him and Soda." "What happend with them two?" "Well, they were arguing I guess about me and Soda was upset I think that Steve was being a jerk to me and Steve ended up shouting that he liked me." Pony explained, and Johnny seemed rather interested by now, "Really pone?" Ponyboy hummed, and they both reached the house and made their way up the porch. "But it didn't really go well. I think he hates me now. He just looked at me and left..." Johnny felt bad, and followed Pony into his bedroom. "Im sorry ponyboy." Pony looked at his friend and half smiled, "Don't be, I mean what did I expect anyway? It's Steve. Maybe if I told him exactly how I felt it would be different. Im not sure if he knows that I like him though. " he said as he opened his textbooks to start his homework, and Johnny doing the same. "Anyway, let's just start our homework. I don't really wanna think about all this anymore tonight." "Okay pone."

       It had now been two days, and Steve hasn't been seen at the curtis house. It was saturday. Steve had showed for work and school, but other than that no one saw him. Ponyboy was now thinking that he was avoiding him, and he was the reason Steve wasn't coming by the past couple of days. Pony was in the Living room reading a book and thinking about Steve now and then. He probably is avoiding me... Ever since what happend he has been distant. It has to be because of me. Ponyboy thought, feeling guilt. He tried to focus on reading to stop thinking about it. He was home alone since Darry and Soda had to do some things, so Pony took the chance to have some peace and quiet by himself. The peace and quiet was interrupted when there was a tapping at the screen door. Pony jumped a bit and turned to the door. "Who's there?" he asked. "It's Steve." replied the voice. "Steve?" Ponyboy said suprised. "Is anyone home?" He asked. "No... Darry and Soda won't be back for a while." Pony replied, and Steve walked inside the house. Pony became flustered already, and the two boys didn't look at each other. "Hey Pone..." Steve greeted shyly. "hi." The two stayed in silence for a while. None of them knew what to say. Steve gulped and looked at Ponyboy, "I wanted to say sorry for avoidin' you... Didn't mean to hurt you if I did." he managed to say. Pony sat there and let the words process for a moment. He feels bad about it... he thought. "I also need to tell you somethin," Steve continued, "I didn't want you to find out like you did...I wanted it to be something better than that." Pony looked up at Steve, and waited for him to continue. "But now I know how to tell you, I love you ponyboy."  
"I know I deny it over and over, and treat you like shit, but It's true. I love you." Ponyboy just sat staring at Steve not able to talk. He was too overwhelmed, yet he did want to say how he felt. but he couldnt. "I understand if you don't exactly feel the same way-" Steve was interrupted when Pony crashed their lips together and they both were caught in a passionate moment. Steve and Pony soon parted, and Steve smiled at Pony, who smiled back and said, "I love you too Steve." And they joined lips again, Steve moved his hands to pony's sides and Pony ran his hands up and down under Steves shirt. The moment got heated, and Steve picked up Pony and carried him to the bedroom where the moment intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at trying to make lemons or whatever. I tried to put one into the ending but I felt embarassed so I just made a hint towards it, so It isn't that bad. But in another chapter I will make it descriptive for you guys if you want me to.


	7. We got ourselves a double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Pony are asked to go on a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short, this chapter. But it's late and I wanted to atleast get something up and write to my best ability. well at the moment. But the next two chapters will have more to them.

Pony and Steve lay in bed together, under the covers. Pony was snuggled up into Steve's chest, and Steve's arm wrapped around him. Steve kissed the top of Ponyboy's head, making him smile. "I love you steve." Pony giggled, and the older boy leaned over and kissed Pony softly. "Love you more." the two continued to make out, but it was cut short by Soda's voice as he entered the house, "Hey Pone were back!" "Shit!" Steve cursed as he jumped out the bed and hurried to put on his clothes. Pony laughed, and got his clothes back on as well. "Ponyboy where are you?" Soda called fom the living room. Steve struggled to put on his belt, and was about to walk out the door when Pony stopped him, "Hey, lemme fix your hair. It's all messed up." He pointed out, and he quickly fixed steves hair as best as he could. Steve smiled, "thanks, see you later. " he said, and pressed a quick kiss on ponyboys lips and walked out the bedroom. Soda ran into Steve as he walked down the hall, "Steve? what are you doin here?" Soda asked, "I went to apologize to Ponyboy." Steve replied. Soda smiled, "Thanks Steve, I bet he feels better." "Yeah, he does." Steve said, and he walked out of the house. Darry walked out of the kitchen and went to Sodapop, "So he decided to make an appearrance?" he asked. "Yeah, he said he apologized to Pony. I think he told him everything too." Soda answered, turning to the hall just to see Ponyboy walking out of the bedroom yawning. "hey Pone." Darry greeted his younger brother. "Hey Darry." Pony said tiredly, and he walked into the kitchen. "Why are you so tired?" Darry asked, following after Ponyboy. "I dunno." Pony said, and filled a glass with milk. "oh. and What did you and Steve do in there?" Soda asked. "Nothin, we just talked." Pony said taking a long sip from his drink. "Talked about what?" "About what happened the other day..." "Oh, I see." All three of the brothers stood in silence for a moment, before they started to part and do their own thing. "Oh yeah, your hair is messed up Pony." Soda mentioned, smirking then walking away.

Ponyboy blushed and hurried into his room. "Dang I forgot about my hair." He told himself, as he went into his dresser and pulled out his pajama shirt. He changed into his sleepwear and got under the covers, "Steve sure tired me out." Pony whispered before passing out under the covers. The next morning everyone was up and Darry was making breakfast. Johnny and two-bit were the only ones at the home besides the curtis brothers. Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting at the dining room table, and were having a conversation. "So you got lucky last night? me and dally haven't done anything like that." Johnny said, taking a bite of his food. "ssh, I don't want Darry or Soda to hear about it." Pony hushed his friend, glancing to see if Darry had heard them. Johnny giggled, "Sorry." taking a sip of his milk. Darry walked into the dining room and served Pony his plate, then went to clean up in the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny where did Dal have to go this morning?" Pony asked. "I guess somethin about Tim, think Dally pissed him off." Johnny replied, taking another bite of his breakfast. "oh, I see." "Me and dally went on a date last night." "You did? How'd it go?" "It was real nice actually. He shows his soft side around me, I like his soft side." Johnny said smiling. "I wanna go on one with Steve." "Dally is nice." "You said that already." "I know, Dally's just nice." "Okay." Pony said chuckling. Steve walked into the Curtis house cheerfully, and greeting everyone as he entered. "Why you so happy?" Darry asked from his chair. "Just cause." Steve said, going into the kitchen and saw Johnny and Ponyboy. Steve went up to Pony and leaned over from behind him and kissed him on the lips in front of Johnny, "Mornin' Pony." and took a slice of Ponys toast. "Hey!" "How you doin Johnny?" Steve asked, "U-uh im doin fine, you seem to be perky this mornin." Johnny replied smiling. "Yep. Hey pone, you doin anything today?" Steve asked taking a bite of the bread in his hands. "No, not that I know of. Why?" "Theres a movie playin tonight at the drive in, wanna go?" Ponyboy smiled, "Yeah I'll go." "Hey johnny, how 'bout you and Dally? you guys could come too." Steve added, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "That sounds nice. I'd probably have to find him though. I don't know where exactly he is. just somethin about Tim." Johnny agreed. "Cool. well, I gotta head out now. Got some things to do." Steve said kissing pony's cheek "Already? Why so early?" Pony said bummed, and Steve said bye to Johnny, "I just wanna get it out the way. But i will see you later." Steve walked out of the house. "so I guess we got a double-date then." "I guess so."


	8. At the Drive in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Dallas go to the drive in, but Steve and Pony have other plans. (Sexual things ahead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best at a sex scene, this is really my first time actually writing one and I don't think I did too bad. But this chapter was written tonight and its late and im tired and i feel bad for making you all wait for another chapter but I was busy but here it is now. Enjoy :)

     Johnny was walking through the town trying to look for Dallas. He knew it wasn't really safe to be by himself around town, with the Soc's and all but he just wanted to find Dally and that was it. He passed by a few stores, looking into them hoping to maybe see Dallas, but didn't see any sign of him. Johnny got a little irritated, since he didn't wanna be late or miss going to the movie. He met up earlier with him and told him about being invited to see a movie with Steve and Ponyboy, and Dallas agreed. But then Dallas went to go do his own thing for a little bit, and ended up being gone longer than he said he would be. Johnny got a bit worried, but tried to not think about every bad thought that crossed his mind. As Johnny turned the corner, he saw Dallas at the corner having a smoke. He jogged over to the older boy calling out to him, "Dally!" and the other boy turned to face him, smirking, "Hey Johnnycake, how's it goin?" he asked flirtatiously, and pulled Johnny close. "Where ya been Dally? I've been lookin' everywhere for ya, I got worried." Johnny asked a bit upset, and Dally took notice of that. "Sorry Johnny, didn't mean to worry you. Now, let's go meet up with Pony and Steve." Dallas apologized, kissing Johnny's head while wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Soda have you seen my jacket? I can't find it anywhere." Pony asked, digging through his wardrobe trying to find his jacket.    "I dunno, maybe it's in the wash or somethin'. If you can't find it just borrow one of my sweaters Pone." Soda said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a navy blue sweater tossing it to Ponyboy. "Thanks soda." he thanked, and put on the sweater. Pony turned around to face soda, "how do I look?" he asked. Soda smiled, "you look good, don't worry." and patted his brothers shoulder before walking out the room. Pony stayed in his room for a bit, thinking about how the night would go. His thoughts though were interrupted when he heard Darry call him, "Ponyboy Steve's here." Pony jumped from his spot on the bed, and walked quickly to the door, "C-comin!" he called back, and slowly and nervously opened the bedroom door. he walked down the hall and into the living room where Steve, and his brothers were. He shyly revealed himself, and they turned to look at him. "You look real nice." Steve commented, making Pony blush a deep scarlet. "Thanks..." Pony muttered quietly, and Darry and Soda chuckled. "What?" Pony asked, frowning confusingly. "Nothin Pone, hope you guys have a great time." Soda brushed off, and smiled at the two lovers. "Yea, enjoy yourselves. But, don't do anything stupid the both of you. Got it?" Darry informed firmly, and Pony and Steve agreed. "Alright, go and have fun." Darry said half smiling at his younger brother, and the couple were out the door. "Dal should be here soon enough. When they get here we can go." Steve said, walking down the steps. Pony looked behind him to make sure his brothers weren't there to see them, then grabbed Steve and kissed him deeply.

Steve, suprised, kissed back nonetheless. They stayed in each others embrace for a moment, and weren't aware that they were being watched. "You two done there?" Dally said jokingly, and the two quickly parted and awkwardly stood there. Pony was beet red, Dallas laughed. "Shut it Dal, let's go." Steve said annoyed, and they all hopped into Steve's car heading over to the drive in. Once they had arrived, they got all their snacks and found seats. They were watching some comedy movie that had recently came out. Dallas was messing with Johnny and kept whispering dirty things into the darker boys ear, making him blush madly. Dallas was giggling all the while, and Johnny tried to push him away embarrassed. Steve was holding Pony close to him as they continued to watch the film. Steve looked over at the other two boys and saw Dallas roaming his hands over Johnny and trying to pull him into his arms. Steve whispered into Ponys ear, "Looks like someone can't keep their hands off their date." and the other boy turned to look, stiffling a laugh when he saw Dallas and Johnny. "C'mon Johnny, haha you know you like it." Dallas teased, and Johnny kept trying to push Dallas away, and laughing a bit in the process. "Dally c'mon, I wanna watch the movie." Johnny whined, swatting Dallas away as he tried to kiss his cheek. Halfway through the movie, Steve leaned in closer to Pony, "Wanna go somewhere more private?" he whispered to the younger boy. Ponys cheeks flushed, and he looked back at Johnny and Dallas, who were still going at it. "I don't think they would notice." Steve assured, and Pony thought for a moment, then agreed. "Alright, let's go then." Pony said smirking. The two walked away from the stands and to Steves car. Steve drove the car a bit far from where they would be noticed.

"This spot can work." Steve said leaning over and kissing pony hard. Pony moaned, and was turned on a bit by the fact that they would be doing this in public. The kiss intensified, but Steve stopped them, making Pony whine, "Hey, let's get in the back" he said, and they got out of the car and went into the back of the car. Steve locked the doors, and they went back to making out. Pony made his way onto Steves lap, and Steve wrapped his arms around his waist. Pony grinded his hips into Steve, who moaned in reply. Steve started to lift the bottom of Ponys sweater, and they parted for a moment as Pony removed the article of clothing. Steve removing his shirt as well, then starting to unbutton Ponys jeans. Once Steve got the button undone, Pony removed his pants and started to play with steves buckle. He undid the older boys belt and pants eagerly, making the boy chuckle. "Someone is impatient." Steve teased, making Pony blush, and removing his jeans once Pony finished undoing the button. The two were now in their boxers, the only barrier preventing them from continuing. Pony leaned up and gave Steve a passionate kiss, before moving down slowly, placing kisses on his chest and stomach, till he reached the waistline of steves boxers. Ponyboy played with the hem and slowly pulled down the boxers, revealing the other boys erect member. Pony grabbed ahold of the older boys member and began to stroke it slowly and got a moan in response.

The younger boy put the tip of Steve's member into his mouth, and began to move up and down. Steve gripped Pony's hair, guiding him as he continued to suck him. Steve panted, and Ponyboy went faster and hummed against his member. Ponyboy kept on going sucking harder and going deeper, and Steve felt a knot form in his stomach. he pulled Ponyboys head up, "Hey, hold on. I dont wanna finish yet." he said, and ponyboy got up and sat next to Steve on the seat of the car. The older boy pulled them into a heated kiss, and slowly pushed the other boy onto his back and hovered over him. They parted and Steve began to pull down Pony's underwear. before they continued, steve stopped for a moment, "Hold on, lemme get something." and grabbed his pants and searched the pockets. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, revealing a condom. "I almost forgot about it." he said, as he opened it and put it onto his member. "Good thing you remembered." Pony said. "yeah, now suck." Steve said, and held out his fingers to the other boys mouth. Pony opened his mouth and took in his fingers and slid his tongue around trying to get them as slick as possible. After he felt like it was enough, steve removed his fingers, and placed one at Ponys entrance. "You ready?" He asked, and pony nodded, "yeah." and he slowly entered him. Pony tensed, and tried to relax, as he still wasnt used to the feeling. Steve began to move in and out for a bit, then slowly added another, and another, until there was 4 fingers inside. When steve felt that Pony was stretched enough, lined himself up with his entrance. "You ready pone?" Steve asked, and Pony gulped, "Yeah, you can go." And he slowly entered the younger boy. Pony tensed, and Steve felt his walls tighten more around him.

"ow, try to relax a bit your real tight." "Sorry." Pony apologized and once steve was fully inside, he paused for a moment waiting for a heads up from the other boy. "Move." he said, and Steve slowly began to move in and out of the boy below him. Pony's face scrunched up a bit, and steve leaned down and kissed pony on the lips, "are you doing okay? want me to stop?" he asked. "n-no dont. It'll get better. Just not used to it." Pony reassured, and Steve picked up the pace a little bit and tried to go deeper and find the spot. Pony moved his hips trying to find a rythym, "f-faster." Steve picked up the pace and soon enough a loud moan came from ponys lips, "Oh god, right there!" And steve continued to pound into that spot making the boy beneath him moan and writhe in pleasure. Steve sucked on the crook of his neck, and pony wrapped his arms around Steves neck. Pony felt a knot form in his stomach, "S-Steve, im gonna..." he panted. "Me too Pone." Steve thrusted even harder making Pony have an intense orgasm, screaming Steves name as he came. Steve came soon after, and collapsed on top of Pony. They both looked each other in the eye panting heavily. "I love you Ponyboy." Steve said kissing the other boy tiredly, "I love you too Steve." They lay there for a while, trying to get the energy to get up and get dressed. "Dallas! I wanna get back to the movie." Johnny complained, as Dallas placed kisses on his neck. "Why, steve and pony are gone." Dallas said, and Johnny was quiet for a second before speaking, "Wait, where did they go?" "I dont know, who cares." Johnny sighed and pushed dallas away, "Dal c'mon, I wanna find them." Johnny stated, and walked away. Dallas began to get irritated, "Johnny, come on, they're probably gettin somethin to eat. Johnny come back." Johnny ignored him and kept walking, and Dallas groaned but followed nonetheless. "Why isn't the car around?" Dallas asked as they searched, "I dunno... wait, isn't that it over there?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, it is." Dallas said, and the two began to walk over the car at the other side of the drive in. Pony was putting on his shirt when Dallas loudly spoke outside of the car, "What do we have here? What are you love birds doin away from everyone?" He teased. Steve jumped and hurried to find his shirt and buckled his pants. "Nothin Dally, screw off." Steve said, embarassed. Pony looked the other way flushed. "You messin around with Pony? Wonder what Darry and Soda would do if they-" "You better not tell them! Darry would kill me Dallas, don't mention anythin to him." Pony said worriedly. "Jeez kid, calm down. I ain't gonna tell him. None of my buisness what you do. Anyway you two gonna come back or what?" Dallas asked, and the two boys in the car muttered and got out of the car walking back with Johnny and Dallas. This was some night... Pony thought smiling at Steve.


	9. Johnny don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets beaten again and goes to Dallas for comfort, and wants to run away. But Dallas isn't havin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand im back. I tried to write some angst shit or whatever and then it turned into sex and shit. so yeah enjoy this. I really tri.

(Johnny POV) 

      I need to see Dallas, I gotta get away. I cant take this anymore, I hate it, Dallas might know somewhere I can go. Im tired of my dad always beatin me all the time, feeling like no one cares. I don't know why I even call him dad, he don't care 'bout me. I wanna get away from here, somewhere away from all this. It's too much. I was running to Dallas apartment, which he got a couple months ago. I hope he's home, I just wanna see him right now. I would stay at the curtis house but I don't wanna bother them. Dallas wont mind me knockin on his door at this hour. It is pretty late, but I doubt he is asleep. I also hope he's even home, I dont feel like going to Bucks. I ran a bit more before seeing Dallas apartment up ahead, and once i got to it i hurried up the stairs to his door. I knocked on his door loudly and panted. I looked around and waited for him to answer. He didn't so I knocked again, and i heard something from the other side of the door and then footsteps. "Who the hell is it?" Dallas asked sounding like he had just woke up. I guess I woke him, "I-Its me, Johnny." I said, "Johnny? what are you doin here?" he asked unlocking the door and opening it. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me his eyes widening a bit, "Who the hell did that to you? Was it a damn Soc?" He was mad now. "No, my dad." I said as I stepped inside his apartment. "I swear Johnny why don't you just stay somewhere else instead of going back there?" "That's kind of why I came, I need somewhere to stay." 

(End of POV)

       "Stay here?" Dallas asked, closing the door. "I don't know. I just need somewhere away from there. I cant keep on stayin there." Johnny said sitting on the couch. Dallas sat on the arm of the couch next to Johnny, "Stay here, move in with me Johnny." "Really? you sure bout that." "Yes Johnny, Stay here with me. It'll be fine, Nothin's gonna happen to you if your with me. You know that I'd do anything to keep you safe. Move in with me alright?" "I dont know Dallas I dont wanna bother you-" "Johnny c'mon why would you be bothering me? you need help and Im tryna help you alright." "No it's fine Dallas I mean, I could just find somewhere else away from here or somethin." Dallas stood up at looked at Johnny like he was crazy, "What? hell no, your not goin anywhere Johnny. Your staying here with me and the guys." he said almost shouting. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do Dal." "What the fuck? Johnny your sayin stupid shit right now. Why do you want to run away when clearly you have people that care about you and are more than happy to do anything for you? huh?" Johnny became silent and felt tears well up in his eyes. "I dont know, It just feels like no one cares. I know you guys do, It's just sometimes i feel like you don't. It's just... It's alot. I hate my life so much Dal, things are just overwhelming." Tears fell down from Johnnys face as he finished talking. Dallas gulped feeling a knot in his throat. He hated seeing Johnny like this. "Johnny..." Dallas said sitting next to the dark haired boy. "Johnny, I love you. I love you more than anything and, I can't lose you. Don't ever think that me or the guys don't care about you. Please Johnny, don't go anywhere. I know you might not even believe any of the shit im saying, but It's true. I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it. Your the only person I care about and I can't imagine living without you." by now Johnny was crying even more. "Dal I-im sorry. I just, Im so stupid. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was stupid of me to even think of that. I didn't know you cared about me that much. Im s-sorry, I love you Dallas." Dallas wrapped his arms around Johnny tightly and held onto him as if he could slip away any minute. "It's alright Johnny, its gonna be okay. your not stupid, dont apologize." Dallas comforted, pulling back a bit to place a deep kiss on the smaller boys lips. "Your gonna be okay as long as your with me alright?" Dallas said as they parted, looking into Johnnys dark eyes. Johnny half smiled, "Yeah." "Good." Dallas said, kissing Johnny again, and the smaller boy wrapped his arms around his neck. 

       The two deepend the kiss, and then Dally pushed Johhny down onto his back and hovered over him. Dallas began to grind again Johnny's crotch and The younger boy moaned and parted to look at Dally, "Dal what are you doing?" Johnny said blushing madly, making the older male smirk. "nothin'." Dallas said, as he grinded harder against Johnny, making him moan again and squirm a little underneath him. "D-Dallas" Johnny moaned, running his hands down Dallas back. Dallas shoved his tongue into Johnny's mouth roughly, gripping his hair. They parted, both panting, "I love you Johnny." dallas started placing kisses down Johnny's neck, "I love you so much," he pulled back the collar to Johnny's jacket to have access to the crook of his neck. "Your not goin anywhere." he said placing a trail of kisses along the other boys shoulder. Johnny moaned, and grabbed hold of Dallas hair. Dallas sucked on the skin of Johnnys shoulder and neck. Dallas could hear the smaller boy panting and moaning underneath him and loved every bit of it. "Dallas." "Yeah Johnny?" the older male replied, looking up at the other boy underneath him. "I want you to show me." "Show you what?" "Show me how much you love me." Dallas was a bit suprised at the other boys words, Johnny seemed confident in what he was saying. "Be more than happy to." Dallas said smirking and started to remove his lovers clothing. Once Johnny was undressed, Dallas started to remove his clothing and when he was done they both sat there for a moment looking each other over. Johnny was mesmerized by the other boy's toned physique and, rather large member. He became a little self conscious of his own, but didn't think about it much. Dallas took in the view of the tanned skin of the other boy, that had a few bruises on it, making Dallas frown a bit but shook it off. Johnny's frame was small, and he didn't have much muscle but was perfect nonetheless to Dally. And he was all his. 

        Dallas leaned forward and started to kiss Johnny and caress his cheek. They parted and Johnny turned his attention to Dallas chest, and ran his hands up and down feeling his muscles. Dallas slowly pushed Johnny against the arm of the couch and caressed his thighs. He grinded their members together wrapped his fist around both of them and began to move up and down. Dallas stopped when Johnnys panting became faster, "Hold on, we need something before we can continue." making the boy beneath him whine, and he reached over to the small table next to the couch and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of Lube. "How come it's  in there?" Johnny asked. " 'cause I got lazy after I bought it and just tossed it in there." Dally explained, as he coated his fingers in lube and prodded one at Johnny's entrance. "You ready?" "Y-Yeah, Go 'head." Dallas pushed in one finger slowly and scanned Johnnys face for any sign of pain. The younger boy winced and squirmed a bit at the intrusion. "You alright?" "Yeah, just uncomfortable." "Try to relax a bit." Dally slowly moved in and out of Johnny and used his other free hand to play with one of the other boys nipples. Dally kissed along the smaller boys jawline and sucked on the skin leaving marks. Slowly he added another finger and thrusted faster into Johnny, making him hit his sweet spot "Oh m y god Dally!" Johnny moaned loudly, and Dally aimed at the same spot again and again. The younger boy continued to moan and writhe from the sensation that was driving him crazy. When dally felt that Johnny was stretched enough, he removed his fingers causing a small whimper from Johnny. "Why did ya stop?" Dallas grabbed the bottle of lube again, and put a thick coat on his erect member and groaned. He lined up his erection with Johnnys entrance, and looked up at him for approval. "Im ready." Johnny said nervously, blushing. Dallas slowly and carefully pushed himself inside of Johnny feeling the tightness and warmth surround his member. "Oh fuck Johnny, your really tight." Dallas groaned, and Johnny gripped Dallas sides. "Are you alright?" Johnny looked up at Dallas panting, "Y-Yeah, hurts a bit. But it's okay, you can move." Dallas slowly began to move trying to be careful and not hurt Johnny. He picked up the pace a bit, and Johnny tried to create a rhythm with his hips. "Faster Dal, please." Johnny begged, and Dally did so picking up the pace and going harder as well. "Mmm right there! Right there Dally!" Dallas continued to hit the spot and Johnny moaned and called his name loudly. Dally pounded even harder into the smaller boy, and enjoyed how his face flushed and his eyes were slightly closed with a hint of lust in them.

 Dallas couldn't resist those slightly swollen smooth lips and kissed them passionately. When they parted, Dallas quickly turned Johnny over so that he was on all fours. Dallas almost immediately thrusted as hard and quiclky as he could into his lover, leaving bitemarks along his back. "D-Dallas, I... I think im gonna cum." Johnny panted feeling a warm sensation growing in his lower region. "Shit, Me too." Dallas grunted, as he moved his hand and started pumping Johnny's member. Johnny gasped and bit the couch to try and keep quiet. "Ah, Fuck Johnny, Im gonna cum." Dallas came inside of Johnny Grunting loudly as he thrusted a few more times pushing Johnny over the edge. Johnny screamed Dallas name loudly, and fell onto the couch. Dallas collapsed on top of him and tiredly pressed his lips to Johnny. "I can't leave, I would miss this too much. I love you Dal...I love you..." Johnny managed to say in between breaths. Dallas smiled, "I would miss you so much Johnny, I love you more than anything..." He moved Johnnys hair out of his face, and kissed his fore head. "Let's get you to my bed and Ill give you somethin to change into. Sleeping on this couch isn't gonna be very comfortable." Dallas said, getting up off the couch and grabbing his underwear and pulling it on. He turned around to see Johnny passed out, and smiled picking up the smaller boy and brining him into his room and setting him down onto the bed. He didn't want to bother Johnny so he decided not to put him in some clothes, but instead pulled the blanket over him and getting into the bed next to him. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around him protectively and whispered into his ear, "Your my Johnny, I'll never let you go." 


	10. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy has been sick for a bit and his brothers are starting to worry about him alot. But does Ponyboy know something they don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaayyyy herre it is! its been over a month guys i am so sorry like you don't know how bad i feel. I have been alot more busy lately besides school and such so I haven't had much time. I apologize if it isn't as long enough for anyone but I will try and upload this weekend. I didn;t wanna continue to spend so much time on one chapter so this Is what i had settled for.

 

"Hey Soda, have you seen my jacket?" Ponyboy called from the bedroom, "No I haven't. Did you check in the living room or something?" "Nah, Let me check." Ponyboy walked into the living room and found that his jacket was on the floor next to the coffee table. "Here it is. Whatcha' makin' by the way Darry?" he asked, going to the kitchen. "I'm making some coffee. Did you want anything?" "Nah, dont really want anything." Pony said, rubbing his temples. "Nothing at all Pone?" "yeah, I'm sure Darry." Darry looked at Ponyboy with concern, "It's not like you to-" "Im fine Darry!" Pony said raising his voice. Darry looked at Ponyboy wide eyed, _ What in the hell... _ He thought. "Geez Pony." Ponyboy's expression changed to sadness quickly and he began to cry. "Im sorry Darry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Pony buried his head in Darrys chest, and continued to cry and say how sorry he was. Soda walked into the kitchen and gave his older brother a worried look. Darry mouthed, "what do i do?" and Soda sighed. "Hey pony, It's okay stop crying alright? It's not a big deal." "Y-Yes it i-is Darry, I yelled at you." "I know, but you don't need to cry over it. C'mon Ponyboy It's fine." Darry said trying to comfort his younger brother while rubbing his back. 

"It isn't fine Darry, I got mad at you and you didn't even do anything." "Darry let me deal with this alright?" Soda suggested, and Darry nodded prying Pony from his shirt and walked back into the living room with his coffee. "C'mon Pony let's go to our room okay?" Soda said comfortingly, and put his arm around his brothers shoulder guiding him to their room. When they got there Soda had shut the door and sat pony down on the bed, and took a seat next to him. "Alright Pony, calm down what's goin on with you?" Pony sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know, I just been feeling all emotional. I don't know why I got so upset over it." He said rubbing the sides of his head and closing his eyes. "You okay? you haven’t been looking too well." "I feel kind of nauseaus right now." "You want to take something?" Pony shook his head, and leaned against soda. "wanna lie down or somethin?" Pony nodded again, and Soda patted his back and got up and left the room. "How's he doin'?" Darry asked standing up, "He's calmed down, but he said he felt sick and wanted to lie down." Soda explained, “Alright then. But what in the hell is wrong with him?” “I don’t know Da-” Soda was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and being locked, followed by a retching noise. Darry and soda looked at each other before heading over to the bathroom. Soda knocked on the bathroom door, “Pone you okay?” “N-No, go away.” Ponyboy said sniffling, before retching again. “Dammit, He’s not doin real well lately.” Darry said to his brother, who nodded in response. “Go see if theres anything for him Darry, Im gonna try to talk to him.” Darry hummed and walked away to find medicine, and Soda knocked on the bathroom door once again. “Pone, can I come in please?” “No, leave.” Soda sighed and put his forehead against the door, “Pony please.” he asked another time. It was quiet for a moment before Soda heard shuffling and the door unlocked. Soda opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. 

“Hey…” he greeted sitting on the floor next to Pony. “Hey.” Soda put an arm around Pony’s shoulder and pulled him close. “What’s been up with you lately bud? Your not actin like you normally do.” “I don’t know, Im fine though. Probably a flu or something.” Darry walked into the bathroom, “We dont got anything so im gonna go buy some medicine for ya. Keep an eye on him Soda.” he explained, and soda nodded. Darry looked at pony for a moment, then walked out of the bathroom. “Want anything Pone?” “No, Im just gonna sit here for a bit before I get up.” “Alright, call me if you need anythin’ okay?” “Yeah.” Soda rubbed pony’s shoulder and got up and left the bathroom. Pony rubbed his temples before slowly getting up and locking the door. He paused for a moment before turning to the mirror, and lifting his shirt a little revealing a small barely visible bump. He ran his hand over it gently and looked down at it. 

 

_ (flashback to 1 week ago) _

_ Ponyboy POV _

_ Me and Johnny walked into my house, and went straight to my bathroom. I made sure to do this when I knew no one would be home. I asked Dallas if he could get me some, and he managed to. By stealing them, but that’s Dallas. I asked Johnny to be there with me, since if It turned out I was pregnant i could have some support. I mean I think I could be pregnant and If I am i don’t know what im gonna do… I tried to open the first box but I was trembling so it was a bit hard. I looked at Johnnny and he opened it up for me, handing me the stick smiling slightly to reassure me I guess. It made me feel a bit relieved that Johnny was there. I looked at him and kind of gestured to the door so I could have my privacy. He stepped out the door and closed it behind him. I did my thing with the test like the box said, and set it on the edge of the sink. I opened the door and told Johnny he could come in. “How you feelin’?” he asked me, I sat on the toilet lid biting my nails. “I dunno...What if it comes out positive Johnny?” I asked, voice shaking. Johnny sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed my back, “It’ll  be alright Pone, It’s gonna be okay.”  he told me. I knew it wasn’t, Darry was going to flip. He’ll throw me out of the house probably. Soda might not be that mad and be supportive. I don’t know about Darry though. Or the rest of the gang, Or Steve... I really messed up. We waited for 5 minutes or so like it said to, and Johnny, who kept track of the time told me that it was about done by now. I hesitated, I didn’t think I even wanted to find out anymore.  _

_ He looked at me, “C’mon Pony, you gotta look at it.” he said. I took a shaky deep breath and slowly stood up. I had the test turned over so i couldn’t see what it read. I picked up the test with shaky hands, and turned it over. I Didn’t know what to feel once I saw the two pink lines. I must’ve stayed quiet for a while because Johnny started calling my  name, “Hey pone, what’s it say?” I didn’t reply. “Pony, you okay?” He asked again, this time moving closer to look at the test. “Im pregnant…” I whispered. “Pony…” I couldn’t say anything, I just started crying. “Hey hey hey, Pony it’s okay, it’ll be okay.” He said comfortingly, and I slid onto the floor. He sat next to me pulling me into a hug. I sobbed loudly into his chest, “W-what am I g-gonna do Johnny?” “I don’t know pone, but we’ll figure it out. Im here if you need anything you know that.” I continued to cry and johnny held me the whole time trying to calm me down. I don’t know what I would do without a friend like Johnny.  _

 

_ (End of flashback still pony POV)  _

 

I dont want to tell anyone. But I don’t know what to do, I still don’t know how they are gonna react to this. Especially Steve, he might just leave me. He’s gonna hate me. We’ve only been together for a couple of months and now were having a baby. Im having a baby. His baby. I looked down at my stomach, “What am I gonna do with you?” i said quietly. I ran my hand over my stomach again, and felt tears form in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they came falling down my face anyway. I jumped when i heard a knock on the bathroom door followed by Soda’s voice, “Hey pone, I got some water and the medicine Darry got ya.” I sniffed and quickly wiped my eyes, and unlocked the door. Soda walked into the bathroom and handed me the items in his hand. “Thanks…” I said quietly. “You feelin’ any better?” Soda asked. “Yeah. Im just gonna lie down after this…” “Alright, hope your doin better after. Darry was sayin that if you ain’t better by tommorrow he was gonna take ya to the doctor to see what was wrong with ya.” My stomach dropped. Soda looked at me with a look of concern, “Hey Pone, you look pale. You okay?” he asked. “...Y-yeah im ok.” I said, walking to my room forgetting about my medicine. I shut the door behind me and got into my bed. In was so tired. I wish i could undo everything, I don’t wanna go tommorrow. I just know that Im gonna end up there since this isn’t gonna end. Darry, soda, and steve are all gonna be so mad at me. Maybe I can stay at the lot with jo-no wait, he moved in with Dallas. I don’t want to bother them being sick all morning over there. I really wish it didn’t have to come down to this. I hate all of this so much. I just wanna sleep, I need to stop thinking about all this. I don’t think stressing so much is good for the baby.  


	11. Telling him the news pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy decides to tell Steve, but it doesn't really go as planned. As well as an unexpected encounter with Soc's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee it's been a while. So yeah, I tried. I really tried on this chapter but I feel like this part was kinda difficult for me, but its here. And I haven't lost motivation for the story, I just haven't been able to figure out how to construct the chapters and keep up with school at the same time lol.

     Johnny waited outside the stall Ponyboy was in for him to finish throwing up his breakfast. “You doin’ alright in there Ponyboy?” he asked his friend. Ponyboy coughed and heaved, “Y-yeah, think so…” he replied, and he stayed where he was for a moment before flushing and walking out the stall. “You ready?” “I guess…” Pony muttered, and he looked at the ground becoming quiet. “What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, frowning in concern. Pony gulped and let out a shaky breath, “Everything.” Johnny wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder, “It’s gonna be alright Pony, You’ll be okay.” he reassured his sobbing friend. “No it ain’t Johnny. Darry is gonna make me go to the doctor and he’s gonna get mad when he finds out, a-and I haven’t even told Steve, he hasn’t talked to me in a day either because i got mad at him for somethin’ stupid and yelled at him. He probably hates me, he’s gonna leave me when he knows.” Pony spoke quickly, and slid down the wall onto the bathroom floor hugging his knees. 

     Johnny sat on the floor next to Pony pulling him into a hug. “Calm down Pony your overthinking everything, relax. Besides it ain’t good for ya’ to be so stressed out right now.” 

     “Darry’s gonna be so mad. I should of listened to him.” Ponyboy took a shaky deep breath, “I should of just listened to Darry. I didn’t think anything would happen if we didn’t use anything just one time…” he sobbed again, wiping his eyes. “Look Pony-” “Im gonna get kicked out, and then Steve is gonna leave because he ain’t gonna wanna have a baby an-” “Pony!” Johnny raised his voice at his friend, who then stopped rambling and gave him his full attention, “Ponyboy, stop talkin like that already. You ain’t gonna get kicked out alright? Yeah Darry will most likely holler at you and everythin’, but You ain’t gonna get kicked out. And Steve won’t leave, he loves you and you know that. Besides, none of us is gonna allow him to walk away if he tries to. Your my best friend, and it hurts me when you talk like that.” Johnny explained, rubbing the younger boys shoulder softly. Ponyboy let a few tears slip from his eyes, “I-Im sorry, i didn’t mean to.” “I know you don’t, it’s fine. Your just real scared about everything.” “yeah, I am…” Ponyboy muttered. “I don’t know how it’s gonna work out though. I mean, I can’t get rid of it. It hurts me just thinkin’ about that, I mean I’ve kind of gotten attachted to it. But how am I gonna raise a baby and still keep up with school Johnny?” “I don’t know Ponyboy, But I’m sure we’ll figure it out. I mean, it ain’t like you cant do it, but it’s probably gonna be real hard.” “I bet…” The bell then ran for first period. “C’mon, we gotta get to class now.” Johnny said, helping Pony up. “You gonna be alright?” he asked. “Yeah, feelin a bit better now.” Pony said half smiling at Johnny, and they both continued their day at school.

  
  


     Ponyboy POV

     It was Lunch now, except i was in the halls putting away some books into my locker. I was by myself, that is, until i heard someone comin down the hall. I hoped it wasn’t a Soc, I didn’t wanna risk anything happening to the baby. But it was someone else, someone i knew. Steve. He stopped and looked at me when he turned the corner. I looked down, “Hey Steve....” I said quietly, I still felt bad about blowin’ up at him the other day. “Hey.” was all he said. We didn’t say anything for a moment. I took a deep breath then spoke, “Look, i-im sorry about-” “It’s alright, dont worry ‘bout it.” “A-Are you sure? I mean, I said some things th-” “Ponyboy, it’s fine, I ain’t mad at cha’.” Steve reassured, grabbing Pony’s hand. “Alright…” maybe i should tell him now, and Just get it over with. I guess I was quiet for a bit too long since Steve looked a bit concerned, “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked. I looked at him and gulped. “No..” yes. “Ya’ sure? Look’s like somethin’ botherin’ you.” I didn’t say anything still. I tried to put together how I was gonna say it. “You not feelin well still?” he asked, and I looked up again. I don’t notice that i keep looking away. “No, not really.” i said, I mean it aint goin’ away anytime soon… A lump formed in my throat and i had tried to say the words, but it was difficult. Just two words, ‘im pregnant’ and it’ll be over. “Ponyboy?” Steve asked, and i took a shaky breath in. “I-I need to tell you s-somethin’.” 

 

     End of POV

 

     “What is it?” Steve asked, now worried. “um... “ ‘Just say it dammit’ Pony thought. “C-Can you come over later?” He spat out. Steve gave pony a weird look, “uh, sure? I was goin’ to anyway.” he said. “Gee now i feel stupid.” “ya’ shouldn’t, It’s alright.” The older boy reassured, holding Pony’s hands. They were quiet for a moment, and steve rubbed his thumb over the other boys hand. Pony sighed, “Hey Steve.” “yeah?” “Do you really love me?” Pony asked, looking into Steve’s eyes. “Of course I do Ponyboy, do you think i don’t?” Steve replied. “No, I don’t know…” Steve was a hurt by this, and showed it, “What are you tryin’ to say?” “I don’t know, I just, I don’t know if you truly love me.” Steve let go of his boyfriends hands and furrowed his brows, “Why would ya’ say somethin’ like that? You know I love you, and I would do anything for you. No matter what, I love you.” Pony didn’t say anything. “What’s wrong? Is there somethin’ botherin you?” Steve asked concerned. Pony’s eyes glazed over, and he looked back at Steve, “You promise, that you will no matter what?” he asked seriously. “Yes, I promise Ponyboy. Please tell me what’s wrong.” “D-Don’t get mad, or freak out. Im already stressed out about this, a-alright?” Pony explained, fidgeting with his fingers. “Yeah…” Steve replied quietly, and Pony took in a deep breath and sighed trying to relax. “T-The only p-person that knows about t-this is Johnny. Darry and Soda, and everyone else don’t know.” Pony let tears fall from his eyes, “Your gonna hate me for this.” he said, voice cracking. “Are you sayin’ you wanna break up or somethin’?” Steve asked, looking a bit blue. “No, i dont want to break up with ya’, just listen.” “I am ponyboy, tell me.” Ponyboy braced himself, and blurted out the words, “I-Im Pregnant Steve.” Steve didn’t say anything, He just stared in awe at Ponyboy. “Say somethin’ Steve!” Ponyboy said raising his voice, He was now crying.

     Before Steve could manage to respond the bell rang and the halls soon started to fill with students. “Dammit, uh, im sorry, I-I’ll talk to ya’ after school alright?” he cursed, and he kissed Ponyboy’s cheek and walked off into the crowd to get to class. “Steve!” Pony called after him, but he was already gone. Johnny found his way over to Pony through the crowd and greeted him, “hey Pony, What took ya’ so long?” he asked. Pony didn’t say anything, and Johnny’s expression saddened, “Hey, What’s wrong Ponyboy?” he asked. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” “Did you tell him?” “yeah…” “gee Ponyboy, hopefully it ain’t anything bad.” “I hope.” he replied, and they made their way to the rest of their classes for the day. 

     When school was finally over Pony felt relieved and left as soon as possible out the classroom. “What are ya’ hurryin’ for?” Johnny asked, “I wanna go home already, and I need to talk to Steve.” the younger boy replied. “oh. He ain’t mad at you is he?” Ponyboy stopped in front of his locker to grab some of his things. “I don’t know, he seemed more schocked about it. I really hope he ain’t…” Pony trailed off feeling a lump in his throat. “Don’t worry Ponyboy, he won’t be mad at ya’. Probably just needs some time to, process it or somethin’.” Johnny said, trying to comfort his friend. “Probably. Now I just need to tell Darry…” Pony grabbed a book out of his locker before shutting the door. “Hey, would you look at that. They’re all alone, no one to protect them.” A voice said chuckling behind the two boys. They both jumped and turned around to see three Soc’s standing behind them, and they were much bigger than Ponyboy and Johnny. “W-What do you want?” Pony asked shakily. The Soc was amused by this and chuckled, “Oh look, he’s scared. Haha, this will be fun won’t it. Two of ‘em, even better.” Ponyboy’s face paled, and Johnny stepped behind Ponyboy a bit, bracing for what would happen next. “I’ll take the blonde one, he’s cute.” the second one said, moving close to Pony and grabbing him. Pony started to move around to break free from the Soc’s grasp, “Let me go dammit!” The Soc grunted trying to keep Pony from moving, “Shutup will you, your making this difficult.” “ow, Let go of me!” he yelled again. Pony flung his head back hitting the Soc in the chin, “Damn!” he cursed, shoving Pony against the locker causing him to yelp in pain. “Your hurtin’ him!” Johnny exclaimed nervously, and it grabbed the attention of the other two Soc’s. “That one shouldn’t be that difficult, get him.” The taller Soc ordered, and the other one grabbed Johnny. “Hey! Don’t touch him!” Pony yelled, now angry. The Soc holding Johnny started to roam his hands and feel him up, and Johnny whimpered. “S-Stop!” Johnny said blushing intensly, while Pony was cursing at the Soc’s. “You sure don’t look like you want me to stop.” The soc sneered. “Don’t do that to ‘em!” Ponyboy shouted, trying to free himself from the Soc’s grasp on him. “Shut the hell up kid, what are you gonna do about it?” the Soc mocked covering Pony’s mouth with his hand. Pony bit the soc’s hand as hard as he could as the Soc moved his hand over his mouth, causing him to yell. “Fuck!” The Soc sweared, becoming pissed off. “Piece of shit!” Ponyboy’s head was shoved against the locker forcefully, and he felt the Soc let go of him. “Ponyboy!” Johnny called after him as his vision started to blurry. “What the hell did you do to him?!” A familiar voice screamed, followed by the sound of footsteps running down the hall. That was the last thing Ponyboy heard before passing out. 


	12. update!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, Just wanted to give a quick update on when i plan or hope to upload another chapter or two. I think that once i get this chapter and the next over with i shouldn't be stuck like i am right now lol, but i'll still get it done. I have break next week so I will most likely be working on the next few chapters, and i  _might_ upload this weekend but probably not since school so yeah, it's been shit but during breaks and holidays obviously i will have all the time in the world. And I haven't been doing well mentally so i haven't been motivated or knew what to even write but once i go on break i should be fine and get up some new chapters. So yeah, that's all pretty much. :)


	13. telling him part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony and Steve discuss about the news and plan to break the news to Darry and Soda that night, but steve has second thoughts about telling the secret so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so heres another one, and i rly dont have anything to say so yeah enjoy lol.

Ponyboy groaned, and his eyes fluttered open as he woke up in his bed. It took him a second to realize that he was in his room, and he slowly sat up. He put a hand to his head as a sharp pain came across. “Oww…” he groaned, and he sat for a moment before standing up and heading out of the room into the living room. As he appeared he saw Steve and Two-Bit sitting in the room, who turned and looked at him. “Hey Ponyboy how you doin’?” Two-bit asked, and Ponyboy replied, “Fine, my head just hurts alot.” Steve stood up and went over to ponyboy, “Is the baby alright?” he asked. Ponyboy’s eyes widened a bit, “U-Uh Steve, don’t talk so loudly about that!” he whispered, and Steve looked at Two-bit then back to Ponyboy. “What?” Pony asked confused. “He kinda knows already.” Steve said looking at the ground. “He what?” Pony asked nervously, “Ponyboy it’s fine, I told him about it. He ain’t gonna tell anyone alright?” Steve reassured his boyfriend, and held his hands. Ponyboy looked at Two-bit who got up from his spot on the couch, “It’s alright kid, I ain’t gonna tell anyone else about it. Especially your brothers, since I figure you wanna tell ‘em when your ready to.” “okay, thanks...Oh yeah, h-how’s Johnny?” Ponyboy asked, “He’s fine, just a little shaken up ya’ know. He’s with Dallas at his place.”  Two Bit explained, and Ponyboy sighed, “Dallas didn’t go on a killing spree or anythin’?” he asked. Two-Bit chuckled, “No, Haven’t heard anything yet. Pretty sure Johnny stopped him though, he listens to Johnny.” “yeah…” It was quiet for a moment before Two-bit broke the silence, “Well, I think im gonna head out now. I’ll uh, leave you two alone.” he said, waving them off and walking out the house. An awkward silence came over the couple as they stood in the living room. Ponyboy looked to the ground and fidgeted with his hands, “um, I think im gonna go back to bed now…” he said before turning slowly to leave. “Hey, we need to talk.” Steve said, stopping him. Ponyboy didn’t want to have the conversation at the moment, especially because he had a headache. But he knew he had to talk with Steve about it anyway. “Alright…” Ponyboy walked over to the couch and sat on it. “So, you’re pregnant.” Steve said, and Ponyboy mumbled, “y-yeah…” Steve sat down In Darry’s chair. “How long did you know about it?” he asked. Ponyboy became slightly anxious, since he still didn’t know how Steve felt about the news just yet. “I-Im not exactly sure, I mean I found out a little over a week ago…” 

“Im gonna have to probably end up workin’ extra hours to be able to come up with enough money.” Steve stated running his hands through his hair, and Ponyboy felt bad. He didn’t want Steve to start working so much especially if they were going to be having a baby around soon. But it was going to need to happen regardless if they wanted to be able to afford to take care of a baby. “Im sorry…” Steve looked up at the other boy, “Stop sayin’ sorry Ponyboy, why are you sayin’ that?” “Because I ruined everything.” That hurt Steve who looked at Ponyboy with sad eyes, “Why would ya’ think that…” he trailed off, and he got on his knees in front of Ponyboy and grabbed his hands. “Ponyboy, nothing is ruined. You, didn’t ruin anything. It took the both of us for this to happen alright. I don’t hate you either, I can never hate you.” Pony sobbed, “Baby, don’t cry please.” Steve comforted, not knowing what to say anymore to try and calm his boyfriend. “I’m scared dammit! And this whole thing is frustrating and It’s driving me crazy!” Pony cried, getting up and wiping his eyes. “I know it is Ponyboy, and im tryin’ to help you. You don’t think I ain't scared about this?” Steve said raising his voice a bit, then it fell silent. He took a deep breath after a moment, “look, I don't wanna argue over this. I just, wanna try and figure somethin out okay?” He explained calmly. “I don't wanna argue either…” “What we need to figure out now is how are we gonna tell Darry?” Steve froze for a moment,  _ Oh shit! I forgot about Darry! When he finds out, that kid ain’t gonna have a father no more. He’s gonna murder me…  _ he thought. “Right uh, Darry…” 

“He’ll kill me Steve. Shoulda listened to him, i shoulda listened…” Ponyboy started crying again, and Steve walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, rubbing the back of the younger boy’s head. “I’ll be there for you alright? We can tell them together okay ponyboy?” “Y-You promise you’ll stay?” Pony stuttered, “Yeah, i won’t go no where. Promise.” They stayed that way for a moment before parting and sitting down. “What if we told them tonight.” Steve suggested, and Pony looked up at him, “Tonight?” he asked. “If you want to you know...But I figure we should just get it over with you know.” Steve explained, and Pony hugged his knees to his chest, and thought about it for a moment. ‘ _ Im not really ready for this. I feel like i should say it when i’m ready, but then again i’m never gonna be ready. It’ll just make it worse if i dont tell them...I guess Steve has a point, Darry and Soda already are worrying about me all the time. They would definelty find out themselves before i get the chance to tell them.’  _ Pony thought. Pony took in a shaky breath before speaking, “I-I guess we could do that…” “I mean we don’t have to, it’s up to you if-” “no. I need to do it.” Steve looked at Ponyboy and then back to the floor, “Alright…” he said softly. Ponyboy groaned and rubbed his face, “I think im gonna go lie down…” he said slowly standing up. Steve got up and kissed Pony, “Alright then, i’ll come by again tonight then we can do it together okay?” Ponyboy nodded, and leaned his head on steves chest. Steve kissed the top of Ponyboy’s head and rubbed the back of it for a short moment before parting, “Get some rest, you’re tired. Ill catch ya’ later.” Steve walked out the house and Ponyboy stood in his spot in the middle of the living room for a short moment before heading off into his room. He opened his closet and changed into an old shirt and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He yawned and climbed into his bed, facing the ceiling. He found himself slowly moving his hand over his stomach and kept it there, a small tired smile appearing on his face. He sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

Steve POV   
Damn, why did i bring that up. Why did I say tonight? I’ve been trying to not freak ‘bout this all day and I also just found out today. I ain’t ready to jump to telling them about it already. Shit, hah, what am I gonna do. I’m not ready to handle this right now. Im surely not gonna leave Ponyboy, I just don’t want Darry to know. And it isn’t like we could keep hiding this anyway… Darry, Soda, Dallas, they’ll all get suspicious about it. It’s easy for Two-bit and Johnny to know about it, and maybe Dallas, but other than that, Damn am I screwed. Soda may be my best friend, but I know he would not hesitate to kill me as much as Darry. Maybe not though, since he’s also more understanding… Im so stupid, I know that when we did it the first time we shoulda used somethin’. But I was bein’ dumb and didn’t think it would happen. If this is anyones fault it’s mine, I’m the older one. I should know better, and Pony is still young. He’s only fifteen and im over here now eighteen, and were having a baby. He didn’t know much, or had any kind of experience. Im a dead man that’s for sure.


	14. Second thoughts

“Hey, Pone wake up. C’mon lil buddy you’ve been sleepin’ for a while now.” Soda said, softly shaking his little brother’s side. Ponyboy groaned and his eyes fluttered open slowly, “What time is it?” he asked groggily. Soda smiled, “It’s time for dinner that’s what. C’mon and get up alright, eat somethin’.” “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute I guess…” Ponyboy groaned and rolled over covering his face with the pillow. Soda chuckled and got off the bed and walked out the room. Ponyboy waited for the door to close before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. He had been thinking for a moment about the plan for tonight. Steve wasn’t the only one with second thoughts about the whole idea. Second thoughts were all that was on the auburn-haired boy’s mind. Ponyboy knew that regardless of how much he didn’t want them to know, there wasn’t anything he could do at this point. If it were to be hidden then eventually his secret would be found out. Main issue that had arisen at the moment was mood swings and sickness, along with his clothing no longer fitting. That also meant having to regularly borrow his brother’s pants since his no longer fit and they hadn’t gone to buy any new clothes. For now he was “safe” when it came to clothing since his brothers were convinced that it was because he was growing. Ponyboy huffed and rolled out of his bed, slowly making his way to the door. He opened his door and walked down the hall tiredly, hearing the voices of the gang coming from the kitchen and living room. Ponyboy was greeted by everyone when he appeared, he smiled tiredly taking a seat in the kitchen. Johnny was sitting next to him at the table, and smiled at him. “Hey man, how ya’ doin’?” he asked. Ponyboy yawned, “I’m doin’ alright i guess. How about you?” “Im good, I been feeling alot better since I moved in with Dally. He’s been real nice to me too. I like seein’ dallas be like that, makes me feel special too.” Johnny said smiling like a little kid that was just given candy. Ponyboy smiled, he liked that Johnny was happier, and that Dallas was taking care of him. Johnny deserved to be treated good and be happy, especially with someone he loves. “That’s good to hear, im happy for you.” “thanks Ponyboy. So, uh...How you and Steve doin’?” “Luckily he ain’t mad. Suprisingly, he was pretty supportive you know.” “That’s good. I was worried for ya you know.” “What for?” Johnny rolled his eyes, “What do you think? I was worried about what he was gonna say Ponyboy. That’s what I was worried about, your my best friend and I dont want nothin’ bad happenin’ to you.” The two of them stayed quiet for a moment, then Pony spoke, “Thanks,  it’s nice to hear how much you care about me Johnny.” “No problem.” “Ponyboy, Johnny, mind helpin with settin’ the table?” “nah, we’ll help.” Johnny said, and the two boys stood and started helping with the table. 

Steve POV

“Damn it’s cold out!” I exclaimed on my way to the curtis’s. It was starting to get colder and I think i should start wearing something warmer. It was freezing, and my car had a flat so that’s why I had to walk everywhere. Which i didn’t mind n’ all, but i wish i had it now so i could get to the curtis’s faster. At the same time though, I didn’t want to go. I keep having second thoughts about telling everyone tonight. I just feel it’s too soon. But im not sure about that since i ain’t sure how far along Ponyboy is. But I know we definetly can’t hide somethin like this forever. And maybe i am right in a way, It would be better to just get it all out of the way and figure out how we are gonna do this instead of deciding later on. I’m not sure who’s even gonna watch the kid while Pony goes to school. I know he’s still goin to be goin to school, either way he doesen’t have a choice, since Darry would make him if he didn’t want to. I arrived at the property and made my way up the steps. As I opened the door Two-bit’s dumbass jumped out and scared the livin shit out of me. 

End of POV

“AAAAAHH!”  “God dammit Two-bit!” Hollered a familiar voice from the living room where everyone except for Darry currently was. A few cackles followed, “You shoulda seen your face!” Two-bit howled, leaning against the couch laughing his ass off. “Shut it, it ain’t funny. Dont scare me like that.” Steve scowled, walking into the kitchen leaving Soda, Dallas, and Two-bit laughing harder. “Hey Steve.” Darry greeted, and Steve said hello back. He walked past Darry over to Ponyboy and johnny who were fixing the dinner table. “Hey you two.” “Hey Steve.” Ponyboy said smiling at his boyfriend. Steve put his hands on Ponyboys sides and pulled him in for a kiss. “How you doin’?” “I’m alright, just a little tired though.” “You just wake up?” “yeah, Soda woke me up.” Steve smiled, “Atleast you got some rest.” “yeah I guess…” Pony trailed off tossing the napkin lightly on the table and looking down and his hands. Steve frowned, “What’s wrong?” he asked. Ponyboy looked at Steve, “You know…” Steve mouthed an “oh”, and grabbed Pony’s hands in his. “Steve can I talk with you privately?” Ponyboy asked. Steve looked up at  him and nodded, “Oh, uh sure.” he said, and looked around before walking with Pony down the hallway. Darry glanced at them for a second before going back to preparing the dinner. Ponyboy looked behind them to make sure no one was around so they could talk, But he still felt like it wasn’t private enough. “Can we talk in my room.” Pony said, looking at steve. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Steve said, walking into Ponyboy’s room with him following behind after. “So, what did you wanna talk about?” Steve asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Ponyboy at his desk. “I-I don’t know if I want to do this tonight Steve.” Ponyboy said nervously, biting his nails. “Me either…” Steve replied, Pony looked up at him, “You too?” he asked. “Y-yeah, I’m not sure if i want to tell them so soon you know… But I don’t think we will have any time if we don’t tell them tonight. I mean, they might take you to the hospital tommorrow if you were still sick you know…” “Yeah i know… What if i tried to uh, hide it or something for a while?” Steve looked at the other boy confused, “How are you gonna hide it?” he asked. “I dunno, like Johnny can lie and say that I’m doin’ better. That could buy us some time maybe.” They stayed silent for a few seconds, then pony spoke again, “I just don’t know how i’m gonna not throw up. It’s only in the mornings, i’m not sure why but it is.” “well that’s kinda how it is Pony.”  “well how am I suppose to know?” “I’m just sayin, but now you know.” “i guess…” Ponboy sighed and rubbed his eye, “I’ll just get the damn thing over with later tonight then.” he said. Steve was going to say something when there was a knock at the door, “come in.” Ponyboy said, and Darry walked in, “Dinners ready now, so come on out and sit at the table.” he said before walking out the room leaving the door open. Steve gestured towards the door and the two walked out of the bedroom and joined the table. 


	15. another update

        yeah sorry this is not a chapter but I am currently working on one at the moment, as well as another story but it is not based off anything. That doesn't mean though that I am giving up on this story, but at the moment I am having a hard time with stuff especially writers block lol. It sucks and I wish I was able to update all the time but writing can be pretty difficult, and I tend to doubt my work a lot but I'm trying to get myself motivated again to more frequently update the story. I am trying to take more time on chapters too because i want to make sure they are thought through and have detail and I am satisfied with it. So in conclusion since I dont want to go on and on about my problems, Im just saying that updates will be a lot slower and It isn't like the beginning where I had these ideas for the first section of the story. So yeah, just be patient even if its a couple months, Im not gonna give up. If I do though, I would obviously say something but I am not. So yeah, have a good night guys :)


End file.
